Pneumatic tube carrier systems are a well-known means for the automated transport of materials between, for example, an origination location to any one of a plurality of destination locations. A typical system includes a number of pneumatic tubes interconnected in a network to transport carriers between a number of user stations. Various blowers and transfer units provide the force and path control means, respectively, for moving the carriers through and from tube-to-tube within the system. Transfer units allow pneumatic carries to be moved from a first pneumatic tube to a second pneumatic tube in order to route the pneumatic carrier between locations, or stations, in the system/network.
The pneumatic tubes that connect the various system components may be arranged in any manner that allows the carriers to be transferred between various stations. These pneumatic tubes transmit air pressure or vacuum from the various blowers to effectuate the movement of carriers through the system. If a carrier is brought to a stop in the system to await transport through a subsequent portion of the system, the stationary carrier may prevent operation of downstream system components. Accordingly, while the carrier is stopped, it may be desirable or necessary to route airflow around the carrier.